The Chibi Disease
by Shiroi-Tenshi-Tsubasa
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- A newly discovered disease attacks the Bladebreakers. Mr. Dickinson puts the Bladebreakers in a private place so the disease won't spread. Huh? Did you ask what the disease does to the Bladebreakers? Why, IT TURNS THEM INTO CHIBIS! Read and
1. The Start of Chibi Hilary

The Chibi Disease  
  
LOL! MY ... 4TH FICCO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm sooooooooo happy! I hope you all will enjoy this!!! It's about a new disease that turns people into chibis!!! The Bladebreakers first got it and they didn't want it to spread, so they were sent to a private place. ^__^ Who will get the diesease first...? ... How about... ~BEEP~!!!! There I said it!!! Oh, did I just hear you say "WHAT?! But U didn't TELL me!!!" ??? Well, I you didn't hear it, YOU BETTER READ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ^__^ I'm so evil... LET US BEGIN!!!  
  
~*The Start of Chibi Hilary*~  
  
"Yo Hil!!! Feeling Okay?" Hilary snapped her head towards Tyson. " Yeah, don't worry about me." 'Sure I feel fine. I'm just... dizzy.' Hilary thought. "Dude, I don't think she's okay." "Yeah, she seems like she got the flu or somethin' like that." "Well, maybe she's just bored?" Everyone besides Kai took a glance at Hilary. She was sweating like hell and her face paled. "Nope, defiantly sick." " YO HILARY!!!! ARE YA SURE YOU'RE ALRIGHT THERE?!?!?!" "Yeah..." Before Hilary can reply further, she was coughing heavily. Hilary ran to the bathroom and locked the door. The rest of the Bladebreakers ran after her, banging and shouting. "WHAT'S WRONG?!"  
  
There was a high pitched scream that nearly made the Bladebreakers near deaf. The door flung open and there Hilary stood... Only 2 feet shorter, her eyes more shiny and bubbly, and she... WAS A FREAKING CHIBI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! The Bladebrakers gasped in horror, not just that Hilary turned into a chibi but the bathroom was covered in blood and Hilary's shirt. " HELLO~!" Chibi Hilary screeched. "Yo, what happened in there?" Kai asked. " I just coughed and coughed and then the red stuff came out. No biggie!" Chibi Hilary answered. Then she took a look at her shirt. " NOOO!!!!!" Chibi Hilary cried. "THAT'S MY NEW SHIRT AND NOW IT'S WET BY THE RED WATER THINGY!!!!" Her voice was so loud and high pitched, the Bladebreakers had to cover their ears. "Okay okay OKAY!!!" Max yelled, silencing Hilary. " We'll buy you a new shirt." Kenny said. " But-" Hilary started but Rei butted in. "Ten times more prettier." Chibi Hilary squealed in delight. " Yay! Shopping! I love shopping! Let's go!"  
  
"Okay, who's going shopping and who's going to inform Mr. D?" Kenny asked. "Um... I'LL TELL MR.DICKINSON!" everyone said. "Er... How about, Kai and Rei go shopping and Max and Tyson and I go tell Mr. Dic-""I'M READYYYY~~!!!!" Chibi Hilary screeched. "Okay okay okay let's go!" Rei and Kai grabbed their jackets and took Hilary to the mall. Meanwhile, Tyson, Max and Kenny called the BBA bus and waited for it to arrive.  
  
~*END CHAPTER*~  
  
Well, I think that went well. If you like it and want me to continue, please review. 


	2. Shopping is NOT My Idea

The Chibi Disease  
  
^^ ... 4 Review 4 da first chap, not bad. And here I thought I suck. Well, THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
~*Shopping is NOT My Idea*~  
  
Kai and Rei's definition for shopping with Chibi Hilary was NOT fun. But, instead... A hellhole. "Please Hilary... STOP SINGING!" "I LOVE YOU~!!! YOU LOVE ME~!!!" Kai gritted his teeth and tried to save his ears by covering his ears with plushies in a toy store. "PLEASE HILARY!!" But Rei's plead is no match for Hilary's shriek. " WE ARE ALL A FAMILY~!!!" Rei was stressed and was trying to control is rage. "WITH A GREAT BIG HUG AND A KISS ROM ME TO YOU~!!!" Kai joined Rei in trying to stop yelling at chibi Hilary. " WON'T YOU SAY YOU LOVE ME TO---" " SSSSSHHHHHUUUUUTTTTT UUUUUPPPPPP~~~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rei and Kai both yelled at the top of their lungs at the tiny chibi Hilary. Hilary's large garnet orbs were shining with tears. Rei sighed and tried to apologize,  
  
"We're sorry Hilary. It's just that we are in public and we might get sued or kicked out or something." "Huh? Sued? Public? What does that mean???" Hilary asked. "Uh...? A little help, Kai?" Rei asked. Kai sighed and said, " Let's just say e don't want you to lose your voice, 'kay?" Hilary stared at him and said, "Oh! Okay Quai!" Chibi Hilary blabbed. " It's KAI." Kai corrected. "Okay QUAI!" "KAI!" "QUAI!" "KAI!" QUAI!" KAI!" " QUAI!" " KAI!" QUAI!" KAI!" "QUAI!" "KAI!" QUAI!" KAI!" Hilary has sparking tears in her eyes.  
  
" QUAI QUAI QUAI QQQQQUUUUUUAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hilary screamed that shattered windows into a billion pieces. Chibi Hilary cried waterfalls and was literally flooding the mall. " Kai!!! Say sorry now!" Rei commanded. "Pfh. Sorry." Kai said, not looking Hilary in the eyes. " ... HE DIDN'T MEAN IT!!!!" Hilary wailed. "Look Hil, he did mean it so please stop crying? Please?" Rei put on his best chibi kitty eyes that matched with Hilary's. Hilary just gazed into the sparkling golden cat eyes. " For me?" Rei asked in his most chisaii voice. "Um... OKAY!!!" Rei mumbled an, "Oh yes!" and did a little victory dance.  
  
"But, WE STILL NEED TO FINISH OUR SHOPPING!!!!" Hilary informed leaving Kai and Rei groan. Chibi Hilary zoomed to another store. Kai and Rei slowly followed, dragging their feet. After a few hours, or more like a few THOUSAND hours, Kai and Rei were holding over sized bags filled with Hilary's stuff. They contained dresses, shoes, toys, dolls, food, candy, chocolate and other thing and Hilary STILL wants a new shirt. Kai must have at least spend 5000 bucks and now they were going to their LAST store... At least, they thought so. After an hour, Hilary found a shirt to her satisfactory. Kai and Rei was about to leave the store when... Chibi Hilary saw a clown giving away free balloons. " BALLOONS!!! OOH OHH I WANT A YELLOW ONE!!!!!" Hilary screamed and fled to get a balloon. Then she saw an advertiser giving away papers, and someone giving away free samples. " WOW!! THE MALL WORLD IS GOOD!!!" Chibi Hilary exclaimed and ran off to other so called, 'Wonders of the Mall'. Rei and Kai groaned and dashed off to try to catch up with Hilary, when holding their items.  
  
"Hell, hell... THIS IS HELL!!!"  
  
~*END CHAP*~  
  
LOL, it was good, right? Right? RIGHT? Right. ^^ Please review and please tell me if it was funny. Is it wasn't funny, tell me how of improve. I'm trying to make it humourous. ^_________^ 


	3. Shopping of Doom

The Chibi Disease  
  
Hello! I finally updated... ^_^ I ain't got much time, so TIME 2 START!!!!!  
  
~*Shopping of Doom*~  
  
Chibi Hilary zoomed across almost ever inch of the mall, and Kai and Rei were tired of chasing her down. "Gah... I need a break." Rei complained. " Damn, chibis are just so genki these days..." "I know, wonder when they'll run outta fuel." Kai and Rei sat down, keeping an eye on chibi Hilary. " Hey, why don't I catch her while you watch the bags?" Rei asked. Kai nodded and Rei ran off to catch her.  
  
"WOW!!! It's a... Well... It's a..." Hilary was in a pet shop, and didn't know what an animal there was. "Excuse me sir, but what's that thing?" " Oh that? That's a chameleon. It changes colours depending on the mood." Chibi Hilary stared at the lizard. "It's ugly." She muttered and saw a kitten. " NEAT! THAT LOOKS LIKE REI!!!!!" The little baby white tiger had golden eyes, and looked as if Rei was in a costume... Only smaller. It was in a cage, and chibi Hilary pitied it. Her hands were going closer and closer to the lock...  
  
~*TO BE CONTINUED*~  
  
Ha! A cliffie!!! ^_^ Oh well... Sorry it's short but least it's an update for ya'll!!! G2G!!! N R&R!!! 


	4. Sudden Events

The Chibi Disease  
  
O____O 14 reviews??? THAT'S NOT POSSIBLE!!!!!!!!! *Faints*  
  
~*Sudden Events*~  
  
"ROAR~!!! GO FIND REI~!!! HAHAHAHA~!!!!!" Hilary was riding the white tiger she let loose. The tiger was happy to be free, and let Hilary be it's master. "WOOHOO!!!" The hyper little girl was terrorizing the mall. Rei saw this, and yelled, "KAI!!! SHE'S LETTING ALL HELL LOOSE!!!" Kai smirked. 'Hell? Well, that's what I'm here for.' Kai, with his overfilled bags ran over to the terrified Rei. "What's up?" "Look..." Kai stared. The mall wasn't just terrorized, the mall was DESTROYED!!! Kai and Rei gasped, and HILARY AS HEADED TOWARDS THEM!!!  
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!!!" Both jumped to left and right, avoiding the both chibi Hilary and equally hyper tiger. Hilary was dressed in a cowgirl suit. " YEEHAW!!! ROUND THEM UP TIGER!!!" "Have any tranquilizers, Rei?" Rei sighed. "Nope. I hope the guys have better luck..." So Rei thought, but the other Bladebreakers also had troubles with the bus.  
  
"HOW LONG IS IT MAN?!?!?!" Tyson complained for the 57th time in 5 minutes. "WHAT'S UP WITH THE TRAFFIC?!" The cars were mashed up everywhere and the traffic was completely impossible to cross. "We'll have better chances walking." Kenny said. "IT'S 40 BLOCKS!!!" "No, we just need to cross that bridge, see? Then it's the place-" Kenny couldn't finish, Max and Tyson dragged their nerd to cross.  
  
There was a sudden tire screech, and the 2 Bladebreakers turned their heads. A black limo was speeding to their faces! "NOOOO~!!!!" Max screamed. "I'M TOO SEXY TO DIE~!!!!" Tyson yelped. "TAKE HIM INSTEAD!!!" Kenny yelled, pointing to Tyson. The grasped their hands together, awaiting their death.  
  
~*TO BE COJNTINUED*~ Hehehe... ^__^ Review if ya want me to continue this chiffie. 


	5. Happy and Scared? I D G L T!

The Chibi Disease  
  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA~!!!!!!!!!!!! I got funny reviews!!! Me like funny reviews!!! They're... FUNNY!!!! ^o^ Ah well, time to start!  
  
~*Happy and Scared? IT DOESN'T GO LIKE THAT!!!*~  
  
Kai and Rei lay exhausted on the floor, while chibi Hilary terrified the other customers. "Remind me to never go to a mall with a freaking chibi." Rei said. Suddenly, Rei got an idea. He stood up, and put catnip and a bowl of chips on the floor. "What are you doing?" "Making Hilary stop acting crazy." "How?" "Just watch."  
  
Hilary and the tiger smelt food and ran over, started eating the food and fell asleep on the floor. "Wow, that was... Quick." "Yeah, they must've been real hungry. Speaking of which, I'm hungry!!!" Kai just sighed, but was interupped when Kai's stomach growled for food. Rei chuckled and Kai blushed. "Looks like I'm not the only one-""Shut up Kon."  
  
Tyson, Max and Kenny were saying their last minute prayer. But how could it been a minute? A LIMO SHOULD'VE RAN THEM OVER!!!!  
  
"Hey, I'm not dead!!!" Max said. "I bet my good looks, highly intelligent mind and sexy face stopped our death." Tyson said, putting his hand through his hair to act cool. "Right... And a TV is gonna fly outta my ass..." Kenny rolled his eyes (if he had any). "Hey, you don't have to be jealous Kenny. I can make girls love you just as much as they love me. But of course, I'll always be their favourite."  
  
"Hello boys!" The three Bladebreakers turned their heads. "MR. DICKINSON?!?!?" "Heh heh heh! What a surprise!!! I didn't expect you here!" "So did I, me homey!" Everyone turned their heads to another voice. "GRANDPA?!?!" "Sheesh! After a nice reunion, ya'll yell my name like ya'll don't know me! Well, I sure do know what'll give ya more manners!!! TRAINING!!!!" Tyson's grandpa pulled out his kendo stick and tried to hit Tyson. "Meep!! Help!!!"  
  
~*TO BE CONTINUED*~  
  
^__^ Sorry it's short, but me wanna sleep... sleep is good... *Dreams about getting reviews AND YOU BETTER MAKE THAT DREAM COME TRUE BY REVIEWING NOW BEFORE I WAKE UP!!!!!* 


	6. Informed

The Chibi Disease  
  
Wakes up AAAHHH!!!!!!!! ME GOT 31 REVIEWS IN 5 CHAPPYS??? OO A NEW RECORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Parties YATA!!!!!! THX YA'LL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 4 that, me give long chappy! NOW WE BOTH HAPPY!!!!!!   
  
Informed  
  
"DO IT!!!" "NO!!!" "WE HAVE TO!!!" "NO!!!"  
  
Now that Hilary and the tiger was asleep, Kai wanted to lock them up in a cage but Rei wanted to hold Hilary and let the tiger go free somewhere. " THEY ARE LIVING, BREATHING CREATURES LIKE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!" " THEY ARE LIVING, BREATHING, INSANE CREATURES UNLIKE ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "HOW WOULD YOU LIKE IT IF YOU WERE IN A CAGE?!?!?!?!" " I WOULDN'T, I'LL BUST OUTTA THERE!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Kai and Rei had a glaring contest, and then Kai smirked. The evil Kai smirk. "Uh... Kai?" "Sorry 'bout this Rei, but I have no damn choice." " Huh? ACK!!!! KAI!!!! PUT ME DOWN!!!!!!!" Kai lifted Rei and tried to stuff him in the small cage. After an hour, both Rei, Hilary and the tiger were in. "Phew, that was taken care of." "Kai, you'd better let me out or I'll kick your ass!" "In that cage? I don't think so." "You jerk!"  
  
Rei kicked the cage open and huffed out to another store. " Cheap steel cage..." Then Rei came back, with an Ultra Strong Mega Cage. " Instead of kicking your ass, I'll just put you in this cage." Rei immediately tackled Kai inside and then locked it. "Rei, if I were you, you'd get me outta here before I do myself and kill you." "You're in no position to threaten me, Kai." Kai tried to kick the bars of the cage, but instead he yelped. " OW!!! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS MADE OF?!?!" "Lemme see..." Rei checked the tag. "Concrete, steel, rocks, heavy glass, plastic and other hard materials." Rei read. "Crap..."  
  
"A DIESEASE THAT TURNS PEOPLE INTO CHIBIS?!?!?!?!?!" Mr. Dickinson yelled. "That's right. The symptoms are a heavy ever, the coughing of blood and diarrhea." "I see..." "DON'T YOU CARE ABOUT ME?! I HAVE A BIG LUMP ON MY HEAD!!!!" Tyson screamed. "Er... Yeah, you feel alright there?" " WHAT DO YOU THINK?!" Tyson yelled, pointing to his head. His grandpa had a nice whack on his head, in the car. Then Tyson ran away from the streets and into the BBA office, and when grandpa arrived, Tyson locked him in the closet.  
  
"YOU DESERVE IT!!! YOU DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO I WAS DAWG!!!" Grandpa yelled. "NO I DON'T!!!" "YA THINK SO?!?!" "I'll be back." Mr. Dickinson said and left the room.  
  
"How about the basement?" "Fine fine, the extra large basement..."  
  
Rei was pulling the heavy cage while holding Hilary and the white tiger and all the bags. By the time he got out of the mall, he was sweating heavily. "Just let me out and I'll hold everything." Kai said. "Yeah, so you can slam me in? No thanks." Rei said, wiping the sweat. " Geez, you'd rather sweat and literally pull your own arm off?" Rei shrugged. "Maybe."  
  
Then a limo arrived. "Need any help there Rei? What happened to Kai?" " Just bring me Tyson please!" Rei yelled and threw everything into the back seat. "is that... Hilary?" "Yup." "Hm... So it's true." "Huh?" "Tyson, Max and Kenny told me about it." "I'm surprised they made it."  
  
"We're staying down here?!" Tyson yelled. "It's underground, so the air won't be public. Use your brain Tyson." "Still, Couldn't we have like a glass window?" "So the disease could spread? Unlikely." "At least we have furniture." Max said. "And a washroom, kitchen and bedrooms. This is like a house... A dark underground house." Then a lady came and informed, " Bladebreakers, your friends are in the parking lot."  
  
They ran upstairs, meeting Rei, Kai and Hilary. "Whoa, you did that Rei?" "Did what, Tyson?" "Put Kai in the cage!" "Yeah." " You have guts." " Thanks." Kai was fuming. "Kon, you'd better let me out before I let hell loose." "Fine, but let's go to the basement." Rei and Kai blinked. " Basement?" They asked. "We're staying in the basement." "Oh, okay."  
  
When they went into the kitchen, Kenny explained everything. " Might as well let Kai free." "Fine, as long as Kai doesn't kill me." Rei said. " Okay Rei! I won't kill you!" Kai said, desperate.  
  
Rei reached for the key in his pocket, but when it was free, it slipped from Rei's sweaty hand and fell... Fell in the sink. Then fell down the drain... "NOOO!!!!!" "Heh heh heh... Kai?" Rei laughed nervously. " Rei... You're dead if you don't find the key... So dead..."  
  
END CHAP  
  
MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! IT WENT DOWN DA DRAIN!!!! HAHAHA!! NOW KAI IS STUCK!!!!!!!!!! If ya wanna know what happens next, REVIEW!!!! 


	7. When One Problem Ends, Another Appear

THE CHIBI DIESESE  
  
Hello my friends! It's the... 7th chappy. Hey, I have a question 4 you. How can I do italic, bold and underlined print? Well, this suks. I can't do the squiggly line when you press shift and the key left of 1. I'm gonna do it now. Did it show? Plus, not even the star thingy when you press shift and 8. Lemme do it now. Did it show? AND I can't do underscore. N E ways, enough of my ranting. I bet you all are waiting, eh? Geez, everyone complains...  
  
-(When One Problem Ends, Another Appear)-  
  
Rei called a plumber to retrieve to key. " Sorry Mr. Kon, the key went deeper inside the pipes than the drain. Why do you want to get this key anyways?" Kai growled deeply, and the plumber shivered. " I-I see..." " WHAT?! OH NO, KAI IS GONNA KILL ME!!!!" "That's right, I will kill you." Rei ran in circles screaming in Chinese about death. The plumber ran away just in time.  
  
Everyone had to cover their ears. Not just that Rei was yelling, chibi Hilary came and started to screech. Their combined voices were over whelming. "KAI!!! TELL REI YOU WON'T KILL HIM AND HE'LL STOP YELLING!!!" " WHAT?!" "TELL REI YOU WON'T KILL HIM!!!"  
  
Kai tapped Rei on the shoulder. Rei started to curse in Chinese then Kai said, "I won't kill you." Kai had to stretch his arm. He was relieved to see he wasn't deaf, but still mad to see he was stuck in a cage.  
  
"Yes! YES! I LOVE YOU KAI!!! Well, not in that way, BUT I LOVE YOU!!!!!" Rei tried to hug Kai, but hugged the cage instead. "I think I can solve our problem." Kenny piped up. "How?" Kai asked eagaerly. "I made a shrink ray that turns things 20 times smaller. Maybe if I..." "Excuse me? What do you mean YOU made it? I DID ALL THE WORK." Dizzi said. " Yeah, Dizzi did all the work."  
  
"Fine fine..." Kai said a prayer and shut his eyes. Kenny zapped Kai and soon...  
  
"Hey, where did Kai go?" They all looked down, and found Hilary playing with an unusual doll. "Weee!!! Quai to the rescue!!! Hehehe!" There were little yelps coming from that doll. " Quai?" Rei asked himself. " That seems familiar... Huh?" Rei asked politely, "May I see that doll please?" Hilary handed happily to Rei, and he examined. The doll was panting and looked exactly as Kai. "Kai?" "Turn back to normal! BACK TO NORMAL!!!" Kai demanded.  
  
"Okay, ready?" Kenny asked before zapping Kai back to normal. " Yes! I'm normal!" Kai said relieved. Hilary looked at the control Kenny held. He saw a big red button. She became curious. "Ooh! What does this button do?" Hilary asked. " NOOOO!!!! DON'T PRESS THAT!!!" Hilary zapped herself, making her tiny as an ant. " Wow! Suddenly, the world turned BIG O!!! Hahahahahaaaa!!!" Hilary said.  
  
"Kenny, aren't you gonna zap Hilary back to normal?" Max asked. " Sorry, but my control only had enough energy to zap once." " WHAT?! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?! HILARY IS STUCK LIKE THAT FOREVER?!?!?!?!" They yelled. " Actually, it'll take about 5 hours to make another control." " Better get started then." Max said. "Er... Problem is... I don't have the materials."  
  
"Well, what do you need?" "Um... Pop cans, waste, diamonds, quartz, wires, paper, plastic, metal, wood, rubber, cotton, uranium, fire, gas, flesh-" " Alright alright ALRIGHT!!!" Tyson yelled. " We'll get those items, just write it down and someone will get it."  
  
Kenny started writing down everything needed. " Okay, who's coming with me?" "Well, I think I'm coning to keep you out of trouble." Kai stated. " Yeah, well, I wanna come too!!!" Max and Rei said. "Sure but... Rei should stay here because he's like the only one Hilary actually listens to and Max... Well... Um..." "If you come, you'll get carried away with candy." " I DO NOT!" "YEAH YOU DO!" "WHAT ABOUT YOU, FOOD LOVER?!" "I DON'T GET CARRIED AWAY!" "DON'T LIE!!!"  
  
They didn't notice that Kai and Rei left with the list. "Hey, where'd they go?" "Oh, they left already because you two were arguing too long." Kenny explained. " WHAT?! NO FAIR DUDE!!!" " Where's Hilary?" " HILARY?!" Everyone looked around and on the floor, being careful incase she gets stepped on. "She's got to be here somewhere..." "PEEK-A-BOO!!!" "Ahh!"  
  
-(END CHAPPY)-  
  
Hoheha! I hope you enjoyed!!! REVIEW ASAP! 


	8. A Stupid Solution

THE CHIBI DIESESE  
  
It's hell all over again! Thx 2 my reviewers. I luv getting reviews. U know what'll make m more happier? If ya'll wrote LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG LONG reviews. That'll B fun.   
  
-(A Stupid Solution)-  
  
"Why are we always together and shopping?" Asked Rei. " I don't know. Don't get the wrong idea." Kai replied. Rei chuckled. "Why don't we split the list in half?" "Fine. I'll take the top half, you take the bottom." " Whatever. Here."  
  
"Hm..." Started Rei, as he read off his list. "Pop cans, waste, diamonds, quartz, wires, paper, plastic, metal, wood, rubber, cotton, uranium, fire, gas, flesh and firewood? What did you get Kai?" " Ice cubes, hair of a tiger, pearls, soil, petal of a rose, human skull, copper bells, masking tape, cotton balls, chicken eggs, DNA samples of an elephant, corn, slugs, toxic and... Oh no, I'm not getting that-That t-thing..." Kai stammered, staring at the piece of paper. "What is it?" Rei asked. Rei read the last matter, and he clutched his stomach in laughter. "It's not funny!"  
  
"YOU HAVE TO GET A ---"Rei was cut off by Kai. "I know I know, AND I'M NOT GIVING A SHIT!!! I'M NOT GETTING IT!!!" "Aw Kai, you're hot enough to get one free from any fangirl." "What about you?" Kai asked darkly. " Well, I'm not that obsessed." Rei said and ran off, before Kai can make out on what he meant.  
  
"KON!!! YOU PERV!!!"  
  
"H-H-Hilary!" Tyson squeaked. "Wuzz up? You know what? The world turned much bigger! You're eyes are big too! Did you grow?" The chibi asked. " We'll have to keep you in here." Max said, holding Hilary in one hand and a jar in the other. Hilary started to slip out of Max's hand. " Hey!" Max yelled as Hilary jumped off Max's hand. Kenny caught her in time, but then Hilary slipped out again. Tyson caught Hilary with his hat he always wears, and tightly closed it. "Humh! Imphcamthseeth! Imthsommphdarth!" Hilary said with her mouth muffled with the hat's fabric.  
  
Tyson slowly reopened his hat, but Hilary was gone. "I said, Hey, I can't see, It's so dark. Why was that dark place anyways?" Hilary asked, who was on the floor and scared the 3 Bladebreakers. "Uh..." Tyson said, trying to find the words to describe his hat without sounding so immature. " Let me show you." Max said and scooped up Hilary. Then he slowly placed Hilary in the glass jar. Then he closed the lid shut. " Hey! What the?! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! GET ME OUTTA HERE!!!!!! HELP!!!!!! NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei got some pop cans in his item bag. Then he got some crap he found near a farm, paper from a press, wires from a store, plastic from containers, stole metal bars from a construction site, a broken tree branch and random twigs, an eraser and elastic bands, cotton from a sweater, bought car gas, firewood and extra and matches to make fire. " I need diamonds, quartz, uranium and... Flesh?! I never noticed that." Suddenly, Rei had as idea.  
  
Kai held his bag full of items. " I still need... Hair of a tiger, DNA samples of an elephant, toxic and... It." He sighed. How was he going to get it? "I wonder why Kenny needs it anyways." Some girls passed by him and winked. "KAI!!!" Rei called. "Hn?" "I got the stuff, but I still need diamonds, quartz, uranium and flesh." "And I need a hair of a tiger, DNA samples of an elephant, toxic and the thing, 'I'm-So-Obsessed-Over'." Kai sneered. "Hehehe... It was only a joke."  
  
"I can buy the diamonds and the quartz. Since I'm doing the two, you need to do two for me." Kai said, hoping Rei will pick It. "I can get you the tiger hair and DNA samples of an elephant." "Damn! I have to get toxic and It?" "Well I have to get uranium and flesh." Then Kai got an idea. " Uranium and toxic can be getting at the same place. I'll get that and you get It and flesh." "Hell no! Let's switch it around, BYE!" Rei said and ran off to a nuclear power plant. " But-" Kai started and sighed. Rei outran him once again.  
  
"Hm... Hilary seems a little quiet." Kenny stated. "Too quiet." Tyson said. "Max looked inside the jar. Hilary was blue. " Whoa, what happened to her?" Tyson asked. Kenny tapped the jar. "Max... did you put in airholes?" "... Oops..." "Shit."  
  
-(END CHAPPIE)-  
  
O-O Did I just kill Hilary? Let's hope I didn't. Hey, I have an idea! I'll leave ya'll to guess what 'It' is, what Kai had to get. Hehe! Just 2 remind you, it has to be from a fangirl! Or if none of you guess, or get one I like, I already got the answer N E ways. Review plz! 


	9. Ingredients Found

THE CHIBI DIESESE  
  
The tigris got da right answer! I never promised a prize, but you get a bucket of Bladebreakers Plushies!!! Whooo!!! N E way, LET'S START DA CHAP!!!!  
  
-(Ingredients Found)-  
  
Kai started to go into random shops. People started to ask, " Why do you need that for?" That was a bit enough of asking, because Kai already went into 20 girl shops and ran out the door. "I guess the only way for me to get one is from a fangirl..." He quickly bought the diamond and quartz, then with a shaking hand, grabbed the nearest female by the hand and dragged her in a cubicle.  
  
"Whoa! What was that for?" The girl asked. "Hm... Pretty big sized too..." Kai muttered. "What was that?" "Nothing... Look, I'm Kai Hiwatari and I need..." "Kai Hiwatari?! Oh my god! You're my second Bladebreaker! I'm in love with Max; he's so cute! By the way, I'm—""I don't need to know your name! I need..." "Yes?"  
  
"Your bra."  
  
Rei was having a merry little time trying to get toxic and uranium with getting himself killed. A scientist gave him a fragile test tube to contain it, but just holding it makes Rei scared. Then he went to the zoo, plucked off an elephant's hair and it was on rampage. Rei quickly ran away, with the hair in his hand and the test tube in the other. "Yes! Now all I need is a tiger's hair. I guess I can take it of from Hilary's pet..."  
  
When he walked over to his new home for a couple of weeks, he heard screaming. " BREATHE!!!!!!! BREATHE!!!!!!!!!!" Tyson yelled, shaking Hilary. "AHHHHH!!!!!! WE MURDERED HER!!!! WE MURDERED HER!!!!!!!!!" " I'M TOO YOUNG TO GO TO JAIL!!!!!!!!!!!!" Then Kenny had a bright, and yet crazily nasty idea. "Tyson," Kenny said, tapping his shoulder. Then he yelled in his ear...  
  
"MOUTH TO MOUTH!!!! KISS!!!!! FUCK HER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Rei stood there, gawping.  
  
"YOU BITCH!!!!!! IF I EVER MEET A PERV LIKE YOU AGAIN, I SWEAR, I'LL FIND YOU A PROSTITUTE TO FUCK WITH IN HELL!!!!!!!!" The girl screamed, slapping Kai half way across the mall. "At least I got a bra... Man, I'm gonna kill Kenny." Kai grunted, holding up his prize. "Can it be any worse?" He asked himself. He decided to walk home, and had to run from fangirls.  
  
One ugly at girl stood over poor little Kai, and started to hump him. Kai hollered out, trying to get away. Soon the other fangirls caught up with him, tearing out his clothes and trying to kiss Kai. There was a girl fight in the park, and Kai had a tough time getting away.  
  
"Hey guys. What happened to Hilary?" Rei asked. Kenny pointed to Max, Max pointed to Tyson and Tyson pointed to Kenny, all saying "HE DID IT!!!" " Did what?" "KILL HILARY!!!!!" Rei glanced at Hilary, and said, " What happened?" "It's not what happened, IT'S WHO DID IT!!! TYSON, MOUTH TO MOUTH!!!" Max pushed Tyson's head and mouth on Hilary's lips, and he and Kenny sat on him until he did it.  
  
Rei was disgusted. "I'm just... Gong to the other room, getting the tiger hair from Hilary's pet—""Oh, the white tiger? Max had to let him free because Tyson tried to eat him." "WHAT?! I AINT GOING BACK TO THE ZOO AND THROWING MYSELF IN A TIGER PEN!!! NO WAY!!!" "Then get one off Driger."  
  
Rei gulped. "Alright... I'll go... But I'm leaving my stuff here. AND DON'T DRINK THOSE 2 TESTTUBES, UNLESS YOU WANT TO DIE." Rei warned. " IT'S URANIUM AND TOXIC, AND DON'T LET HILARY TOUCH IT, OR I'LL BE AFTER YOUR BLOOD." Now it was the other's time to gulp. "Anyways, bye!"  
  
Kai, half naked and mentally broken and cracked, took the bus in order to escape from the girls. "This is the last time I let Rei out run me... Hey, am I in the wrong bus?" The bus seemed to take him where he was running away from... Back to the fangirls. "Oh shit."  
  
They went pass a zoo, and Rei stepped in, almost scratched to death. " Hey Kai, what's wrong with you?" "Fangirls. What about you?" " Well, a tiger attacked me after I plucked it's fur, then an elephant gave me a joyride because I plucked it's hair too..." Then Kai and Rei felt pity for each other.  
  
When they returned, Tyson seems to be suffocating. "Kenny finally made a control that made Hilary bigger, but something wasn't right. "Ugh, why am I wearing tight, TIGHT clothing that seems WAY too small? And why is there slobber on my lips?" Hilary demanded an answer.  
  
Max explained everything about her being a chibi. "TYSON KISSED ME?! TYSON KISSED ME?! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TWO!!! YOU LET TYSON KISS ME?!" Hilary screamed at Kenny and Max. "OH I AM SOOO GRAOSSED OUT, I'LL KILL YOU ONE DAY!!!!!!!" "Y-Y-Yeah but... If you hadn't press the button..." " I guess you're right. I-I uses I owe Tyson a apology."  
  
"Why?" Rei asked, who was late on the scene. "Oh, bcause before you two came, I was screaming at Tyson for pointing out that my clothes show my... Well, you know." Rei sniggered. "And so... Where's Tyson?" Everyone looked around, and Tyson was no where to be found. Kai noticed that the bathroom was locked. "Hey, Tyson, are you in there?" " D-Don't come in... I... AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Tyson?! TYSON?!"  
  
-(END CHAPPY)-  
  
Well, there's the end o Hilary. C ya peeps? I'm not evil. I don't kill peeps. Unless it has to end like that... Hehehe...  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	10. The Start of Chibi Tyson

**The Chibi Disease**

CHAPTER WHATEVER IS UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, sorry it wasn't updated in 2 MONTHS... I was planning on doing one... Sorry peeps. I hope this makes up for it!

-(The Start of Chibi Tyson)-

Kai knocked down the door. And there the little tyke was. The bright blue eyes jumped on top of Kai and said, "HEY TALL DUDE!!! YOU'RE BIG!!!" Kai had this unexpected, as Tyson jumped off him and went into the kitchen. The other Bladebreakers joined him there.

"Holy shit! I was like that?!" Hilary asked. "Dang, we have another chibi here." Kenny said. "Great..." Rei said before smacking his forehead. "I think he's cute." "You think almost everything is cute, Max." "... Really?"

Chibi Tyson ate contents of food, but soon got tired. "Hey, mom, can I go watch Barney?" He asked Kai. Kai had a shocked expression on his face, while everyone else laughed. "B-Barney?! **_What the hell is that_**?!" "Mom, don't you know? The fat purple dinosaur with green spots? Mommy, you're stupid." Chibi Tyson remarked.

Kai's face read 'I'll gonna kill Tyson if it was the last thing I do', and said shakily, "I'm not your mom." Chibi Tyson shrugged and said, "Then that girl is my mom?" He pointed to Hilary, who changed her clothes. Hilary's face was bright red. "Uh... Sure, who's your daddy?" "That guy looks like daddy-o!" Tyson squealed, pointing to Max. "And that's big brother Hitoshi!" He pointed Rei. "And cousin Tyler!" He said, pointing to Kenny and finally Kai, "GRANDPA!!!!"

Kai turned 1000 shades of red from anger and embarrassment. Everyone laughed. "What? Grandpa has gray silver-ish hair, and so does that guy!" Tyson smiled sheepishly, making Kai fume with anger. "Why that little bitch..."

Chibi Tyson finally fell asleep in the arms of... Mom, otherwise known as Hilary. "This is weird. Tyson thinks I'M HIS MOM!!!" "Yeah?! Better than, GRANDPA. Feh!" Kai sneered. "Kai, you know some day you'll be one – ""Shut that mouth of yours!" "What a guy – ""I said **SHUT UP**!"

Kai had a bad night. He was called, grandpa from Tyson. Total humiliation. But not only that, it reminded him of his past... He sighed. What can be worse than **HIM**, turning into a chibi...?

The next morning was a disaster. There was no food, with a whining Tyson who wants to eat. "EAT! EAT! EAT! EAT!" He chanted. Everyone groaned. "Time to go shopping again..." Rei said sadly. "Oh no, I'm not going this time!" Kai said. "So am I." Said Rei.

So this time, Max and Kenny, known as Daddy and Cousin Tyler, went shopping for food. Hilary, Rei and Kai, known as Mom, Big Brother Hitoshi and Grandpa stayed to baby-sit Tyson.

-(END CHAP)-

Sorry it's a short chapter, but it's the beginning of Chibi Tyson!

Memorize this peeps!

Hilary=MOM

Max=DAD

Rei=HITOSHI

Kai=GRANPA

Kenny=COUSIN TYLER

You're gonna need to know that as long as Tyson is a chibi, OKAY? Or it might get confusing...


End file.
